


Man of Action

by UnCon



Series: Gavin, Ace, & the Gang [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Hank & Connor, minimal plot, red ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnCon/pseuds/UnCon
Summary: [This story is connected to my previous work, Ace, though I would suggest reading it to understand what's up, I don't think you have to for this one.]The one where Gavin is sick and tired of his android treating him like a child and decides to confront him about it.[Or the one where RK900 sees Gavin hold his own on their missions and is suddenly very curious to know how that would translate in the bedroom]





	Man of Action

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, that summary was awful. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Like I said, this is connected to the 'Ace' universe, but if you ignore the mentions of Dr. Alice Freeham and Skorpio, I think you could read it on its own. If you've already read Ace, thank you and welcome, if you haven't you don't have to, and thanks for stopping by anyway. 
> 
> Also, Part 3 & 4 of this series occur before the events of 'Nocturne,' should've probably mentioned that earlier.  
> And as for any mistakes, I also apologize, I write and edit these all myself so I tend to miss some things.

“Detective!” Ace yelled as he saw his partner take a tumble while chasing the perpetrators. “Are you okay?” he asked as he caught up to him, helping the man stand.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Gavin said, brushing down his garments, reassessing the scene. They were currently in a warehouse scurrying with drug addicts, for the most part, the humans were either too intoxicated to care that they were being arrested, or too debilitated to _be_ arrested. There’d been two males, however, who broke into a sprint, going deeper underground. The building was surrounded, so, even if they _tried_ escaping, they would probably be stopped.

Ace and Gavin kept pushing through the building, slowly gaining on the two individuals. The criminals were fast and had a head start, but Ace was faster, and though it was probably emasculating, he carried Gavin on his back to expedite the search.

The detective complained the entire time, telling Ace that this was not necessary, and he was completely capable of keeping up. The android said nothing, and worked on following the heat signatures, keeping Gavin from falling off his back.

When they reached the criminals, the humans stopped in surprise. The sight of the detective piggy-back riding the android made them burst into laughter, effectively halting their escape

“Oh, shut up!” Gavin said as he hopped off the android, incapacitating the men and performing the arrest. He read them their Miranda rights even as hysterical tears fell from their faces.

On the ride back to the precinct the detective’s cheeks were still bright red, a deep scowl on his face. Ace felt bad but didn’t vocalize it, thinking it didn’t matter what methods they had to take as long as the mission was accomplished.

“Don’t do that shit again,” Gavin said when they stopped the car. The detective had been thinking of what to say but couldn’t find any words to describe the immense humiliation he’d felt. “I mean it. I can take care of myself,” he continued, rehashing old material.

“Of course, Gavin,” Ace conceded, unwilling to say anything else, trying to placate his partner.

“See, you say that, and then ignore my request completely,” Gavin muttered, sounding pissed. He got out of the car and slammed the door, his shoes hitting the gravel with angry thuds.

Ace stayed behind for a second, letting his detective blow off some steam. The human still confused him, even after all this time working together.

They sat and filed for a couple of hours, getting the paperwork done on the two arrests they’d performed. Once home, Gavin booked it to his bedroom, but Ace anticipated this behaviour and blocked the door before Gavin could make it inside.

“Stop, Gavin,” Ace began, looking at his beloved with fond consternation.

“Stop what?” he asked through a pout, crossing his arms and looking anywhere but the android.

“You always do this, when we get into an argument you run into our room and lock me out,” Ace said, pointing out the obvious.

“So, it was my room first,” _Petty Gavin, really fucking petty._

Ace narrowed his lids, his eyes growing serious. “Don’t do this, not here,” the android implored, running a hand through his own hair.

The detective said nothing, just waited for Ace to move out of the way. Gavin knew the android could stand there for the rest of his life, but the human also knew Ace’s resolve was weak when it came to the smaller man.

A few minutes and a couple deep breaths later, Ace stepped away, granting Gavin permission to their bedroom. As expected, Gavin closed the door but didn’t lock it—which was a start.

Ace shook his head, entering the room to undress. He got under the covers, warming them up to a cozy temperature.

Gavin didn’t look surprised to see him when he climbed on the mattress, turning to his side so he had his back to the android.

Ace tried to bring them closer, but the detective adamantly refused, shoving the android’s arm out of the way.

“Gavin, dammit, drop it please?” Ace pled, his tone exasperated. “At least leave it at the door,” he suggested, trying to wrap an arm around Gavin’s middle once more.

The detective was tense but didn’t move away, opting instead to just grumble.

“I know you’re angry,” Ace began, his chin resting on Gavin’s fluffy hair.

“I’m not angry,” Gavin retorted through gritted teeth.

“Then you should see your face,” Ace said as an aside. Gavin turned his head to look at him, narrowing his eyelids. "Could've fooled me." 

“Shut up,” the human ordered, snuggling deeper into the android.

“What was it about today that I did wrong? We caught the runners together, isn’t that what matters?” Ace asked, pride still wasn’t something he understood well.

“You embarrassed me, treated me like a kid,” Gavin reminded, his cheeks going bright red.

“Would you have rather me not help you up?” Ace asked incredulously.

“Yes! Obviously, that’s what I want,” Gavin said, it was so absurd Ace nearly couldn’t believe it.

“I can’t do that, Gavin, you’re my partner,” Ace reminded, kissing the detective’s temple. “I won’t let you get hurt,” he mumbled in the man’s ear.

Gavin shuddered, feeling his heart swell a bit at the confession. But being the stubborn bitch that he is, he couldn’t let it go _that_ easily. “Well, next time just let me ask first before you go all Superman on me,” Gavin said, the exhaustion of the day finally seeping into his bones. Ace’s warm body always managed to knock him out faster than any tea or sleeping pills ever could.

“Fine,” the android relented. “As you wish.”

* * *

The next mission had them cooped up on a high tower overlooking another hideout. Detroit was still feeling the repercussions of Dr. Alice’s Red Ice production, most of her lackeys either knew how to make it or knew _someone_ that did. The DPD tried to stop the hemorrhaging as best as they could, but when every other week another overdose case was reported on the news, it brought their hopes of success down to below sea level.

They kept quiet as they looked into the other building, Gavin with his binoculars and Ace with his special eyes. “See anything?” the detective asked, trying to focus and find figures in the darkness.

“Nothing here,” Ace replied, scanning the building again, “not even a heat signature,” he continued, triple checking.

“Hmph,” Gavin said, rubbing his chin, “Maybe they’re hiding inside a freezer,” he joked dryly.

They spent the whole day in the tower, waiting for something meaningful to happen. Just as they were about to go home, a car rolled up, stopping by the warehouse.

“Think that’s more of them?” Gavin asked, refocusing his binoculars.

“I believe so, yes.” Ace replied, making for the door. Gavin followed suit, trying to keep up the pace while also remaining silent.

They descended the steps, getting to the bottom floor with time to spare. Keeping up with the stealth tactic, they snuck into the building, dark and dingy just as they’d expect it to be.

The humans were congregated in a small room, smoking e-cigs and cleaning their weapons, bags of credits by the door. There were five of them, all donned the Skorpio tattoos. Ace got a solid visual on the individuals, noting their names and wanted status. With a singular confirmatory nod, Gavin and Ace got ready to perform another arrest.

They walked into the room, firing a warning shot. The other men were so surprised they dropped everything and raised their hands. As Ace read them their Miranda rights, Gavin started cuffing them, putting them in a link so they’d be deterred from running away.

The last one was a little feisty, resisting the arrest. “Listen here, you little shit, we either do this the easy way and _possibly_ get your sentence lowered,” Gavin said gruffly. “Or we can do this the hard way.” He said, providing an ultimatum.

The squirming criminal managed to wriggle out of Gavin’s grip, and lunged towards the table, trying to get one of the weapons.

“Oh no, you don’t!” The detective said, tackling the other man. They both tumbled on the floor, rolling around.

Ace’s first instinct was to help Gavin, but a. he needed to keep watch over the other criminals, and b. he had to let Gavin do this, to ask for his help if he needed it.

The detective was able to get the upper hand, turning them both over so he was on top, pointing his gun in the man’s face. “I see you decided to do this the hard way.” Gavin spat, using the butt of his gun to knock the perpetrator unconscious. With that hiccup, out of the way, he was able to cuff him, lifting him over his shoulder with brute strength.

Ace didn’t even _know_ Gavin was that strong, he raised an eyebrow, impressed.

* * *

The detective went to bed exhausted, too tired to do anything but give Ace a goodnight kiss. The android stayed up and thought about Gavin—more so than usual. Maybe it’d been a one-time thing, adrenaline-fueled strength and what have you. He’d have to study it further to make a solid conclusion.

* * *

Their next mission required the help of both Hank and Connor. They were following a distress signal, possibly to another Red Ice drug den that had gotten the better of their fellow officers. The Lieutenant and his android took the bottom floor and the other dynamic duo took the top.

Gavin was on high alert; the call could literally mean anything. He just hoped they weren’t too late. Ace shared the sentiment, leading with his pistol as they traversed the broken-down home.

The detective’s arm shot out before Ace could take another step, pointing out the trip-wire on the floor. “Watch out,” he whispered, stepping over it.

Ace froze for a second, wondering how he hadn’t caught that. The android restarted his vigilance protocol, thinking it may have shut off when he’d stopped trying to baby the detective.

The android’s heart barely recovered before it started pounding again at the sound of gunshots below.

“Shit,” Gavin cursed, trying to decide if they should press forward or turn back.

“We can keep going, Detective, Connor said they were alright,” Ace informed him, alleviating some of Gavin’s fears.

“Fucking amateurs,” Gavin said affectionately, shaking his head.

They finally reached the point where the distress signal was strongest. The room was dark, so Gavin lit his flashlight, swinging it around until he saw the device on the floor. He leaned down, poking it with his gun.

“Jesus Christ,” Gavin swore under his breath, the radio was covered in dried blood and grime, probably on its last leg by the looks of it. “Goddammit.”

“They can’t be too far now, Detective,” Ace said, trying to politely remind them of their mission.

“Yeah,” Gavin agreed, shaking his head.

They pushed farther into the room, going through the decrepit door. Bloody handprints covered its surface like a hint, leading them to the incapacitated officer. Gavin flashed the light around the room before he proceeded, taking hesitant steps on the unstable floor.

“Gavin, there’s a person in the next room to our left,” Ace warned, pointing towards the door.

“Are they a human or…?” Gavin asked, trailing off, standing closer to his partner to see exactly where.

“Their heat readings seem to indicate organic origin,” Ace said, crossing his arms. “There’s a possibility it might be a hybrid,” he concluded.

“Proceed with caution then,” Gavin said, tip-toeing.

On the count of three, they kicked down the door, forcing the mysterious party on their ass.

Gavin was prepped to shoot, shining the light directly into the suspect’s eyes. He hesitated, taking a second to recognize the bloodied face and tattered DPD uniform. “Officer Chen?” Gavin asked, lowering his gun.

“Detective Reed,” She said with a sigh of relief. “Thank God you’re here, I thought I was done for,” she continued, sounding fatigued.

“What happened?” Gavin asked, helping the officer stand. She leaned heavily on his shoulders, using him for support. Ace stood by her, snaking his arms around her waist.

“Officer Shapiro and I got separated on the run, this whole house is a death-trap, I’m not quite sure if she made it,” she started, trying to recall the events of the past few days. “I was drugged, I think we both were,” she said, still able to feel the puncture wound on her neck.

“We need to get you to a hospital,” Gavin said, pulling out his phone to call for backup.

“No, we need to find Shapiro,” she insisted, feeling awful for leaving her fellow officer behind.

“We will, I promise,” Gavin said, “but you need to be seen by a doctor,” he concluded, leaving no room for argument.

Tina nodded, the fight leaving her body. They made it back downstairs, handing the wounded officer to the nearest EMT.

Ace and Gavin returned to the building, going back where they found Chen. They pushed further still, combing every inch of space to find the missing officer.

Though Ace made it his duty that he and Gavin never be separated, the detective always found a way to slip from his peripherals. The android panicked a bit, feeling as if he should backtrack and find Gavin.

_He can take care of himself._

Ace gritted his teeth, knowing that if Gavin needed him, he’d yell. He wasn’t happy with his decision, but he dealt with it.

There was a scuffle to Ace’s direct right, and he cursed, booking it to the sound. Gavin had found the officer and they hadn’t been too happy about it. Officer Shapiro was feral, baring her teeth against the detective. She tried punching Gavin, but he blocked her, using her momentum against her and pinning her arm to her back. She shrieked in pain, the drug in her system still kicking, exaggerating what she felt.

“Gavin be care--"

“I got it!” the detective snapped, cuffing the officer for her own safety. She tried to bite him, pink froth falling from her mouth.

“Bitch!” he shouted when he felt her clamp down on his arm. It was a good thing he had long sleeves, or that would have hurt more than it did. Gavin knocked her out, lifting her limp body in his arms.

“I should--"

“I said I got it, Ace,” Gavin said again, interrupting him. The android narrowed his eyes, but remained silent, scanning the area again for any more heat signatures.

They gave Shapiro to the EMT, telling them she was experiencing negative side effects from the drugs in her system.

The duo drove silently to the precinct, Hank and Connor met them there, and they each said their goodbyes as they headed home.

Ace had been mulling over some new information he learned about Gavin, namely the detective was adept at holding his own against a human in a fight. (We won’t mention the time he tried to fight Connor in the evidence locker.)

The detective was also stronger than his frame would suggest, making the android take another look while the human was undressing. “How’s the arm?” Ace asked, removing his own clothing, deciding that tonight would be an appropriate time to take his weekly shower.

“Fine, she didn’t get past the fabric,” Gavin said, rubbing the space she’d bitten. “You goin’ in there with me?” Gavin asked, changing gears.

“If you’ll have me,” the android replied, flashing the detective a knowing smirk. Tomorrow was their day off, so they could spend as much time under the hot shower as they wanted.

Gavin rolled his eyes, opening the door to his bathroom. They entered the tub, leaning against each other.

Ace rubbed the man’s shoulders, appreciating the muscles underneath with brand-new eyes. He let his skin fall back, feeling them with his more acute sensors.

“Hmm, that feels good,” Gavin groaned, pushing into the android’s kneading fingers, and closing his eyes.

“You’ve been tense,” Ace said matter-of-factly.

“It’s been shitty, especially today,” Gavin said, leaning his head down so Ace could get his neck.

“I’m sorry,” Ace murmured, putting a small kiss on Gavin’s shoulder. “Is there anything I can do?” he asked, letting his fingers wander over the detective’s back.

“I don’t know, what can my android boyfriend do for me as we both stand here, _naked_ , in the shower?” Gavin retorted sarcastically.

“Well, if you’re just going to be snarky about it you can just forget I said anything,” Ace said, removing his hands.

“Oh, come on,” Gavin complained, turning around so he could face his partner. “I was just kidding,” he said sincerely, taking one of Ace’s hands and giving the knuckles a kiss.

The android’s cheeks reddened, Gavin’s display of affection never ceased to amaze him. He was filled with an emotion then, one he’d never thought to associate with Gavin, an acute craving started deep within him—completely different from the ones he’s had.

The android stared at the detective’s old wounds, seeing them again in a different context. He’d wished he’d been there to prevent their formation, but he knew Gavin was proud of most of them.

“Staring at my scars again?” Gavin asked, touching the largest one on his side. “You’re probably right in thinking I need help, wouldn’t have half of these if I knew my ass from my head,” Gavin said, crossing his arms. Most of them were cool, it gave him character, but others had been reckless, reminding him of life-threatening mistakes he’d made when his machismo over-rode instinct.

“I think you’re more than capable, Gavin, I’m just overprotective is all,” Ace admitted, caressing the detective’s face.

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Gavin said deprecatingly, shutting the shower off. “Need to get out of here before I turn into a raisin.”

They didn’t bother with clothing as they dried off, tumbling into bed, their thoughts on a one-way track.

“Sit up,” Gavin ordered after he’d kissed Ace senseless, he was straddling the android, already sweating from excitement and left-over adrenaline. “I wanna’ ride you tonight,” he said, his voice gruff with emotion.

Ace nodded, acquiescing. Gavin rubbed against him, his face content. The android was overwhelmed by that feeling again, so acute he almost collapsed from its intensity. At this angle he was looking up into the detective’s eyes—it gave him some insight as to why Gavin enjoyed bottoming so much.

“Actually,” Ace started, startling them both. Gavin’s hips stopped, his features twisting in confusion. “I have a small request,” the android said, his cheeks going crimson and the Thirium in his wires running quicker.

Gavin cocked his head, looking at Ace strangely. “Yes?” He prompted, the android looking like he’d self-combust from what he wanted to say.

Ace almost didn’t mention it, noting Gavin’s repulsion to being asked to take charge in the bedroom. He still wasn’t sure why the detective hated it so much, but he _wanted_ this, saw the bonus objective dancing by his peripherals.

“Please don’t take this the wrong way,” Ace said, wringing his hands—this was harder than he thought. “I’m only asking once, you don’t have to say yes if you don’t want to,” Ace said, looking around nervously.

“Well,” Gavin said running a calloused hand through the android’s hair, scratching him behind the ear. “It can’t be any worse than fucking me in my uniform, what do you want?” the detective said, down for basically anything.

The reminder sent a deep shiver down the android’s spine, almost forcing his current desire out of his mind-space, but he held fast, thinking that this feeling might leave him, and he’d never know. “Would you like to top?” Ace said in a rush, phrasing the words in a question so the detective had a way out.

Gavin’s face fell into a scowl, replaying the words in his head since he wasn’t sure he’d heard them correctly. Ace looked at him guiltily, as if even _asking_ for this had been a shameful entreaty.

The detective sighed, rolling over until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. “You want me to top?” Gavin parroted. “Why?” the little bottom asked in disbelief.

“You’re getting angry,” Ace said, pointing out the obvious.

“I’m not!” Gavin snapped, turning his head to look at Ace. “I’m just trying to figure out why you, of all people, want me to top.”

“What’s your aversion to it anyway? It can’t be that you’re embarrassed—you’re a well-endowed man,” Ace said, trying to get to the bottom of Gavin’s ire. The detective sputtered in surprise, but the android ignored him. “Why does it turn you off so much?” the android continued, employing common vernacular.

“I just don’t like doing it, do I have to have a reason?” Gavin said, rubbing a hand behind his neck, embarrassed.

“You’re a strange one, Detective Reed,” Ace teased, hoping to irritate the detective further.

“It’s Gavin,” the man said seriously, turning a hard stare to his android.

“Yes, _Gavin,_ ” Ace replied silkily, his eyes hooded, the apples of his cheeks bright red.

The detective swallowed, unable to keep himself from ogling the android as he laid there, open like a present. “Why do _you_ want me to top?” Gavin asked, considering it.

“For starters, it’s not fair that I do all the work,” Ace said holding up a finger as he listed his reasons. Gavin rolled his eyes at that, having heard that excuse a million times. “And I’ve been curious, you always seem to enjoy it, I wondered how it felt,” Ace said, not revealing the fact that Gavin taking charge was fuel to his lewdest thoughts.

The android was starting to think that the reason he coddled Gavin so much while they were on missions, was because he did so in bed. To him the dynamic didn’t change—it was obvious that it did for the detective, and maybe that’s why Gavin was so brazen in the field and pliant when they were alone.

Gavin pouted, chewing the inside of his cheek. “Just once you said, right?” he asked, turning back around in the bed.

“I promise,” Ace said, feeling as if he might break that promise down the line.

“Liar,” Gavin grumbled, getting back on top of the android. This time he slotted himself between Ace’s legs, pushing the android’s thighs up to his chest. He leaned down to kiss the bot, trying to ignore his distaste to make Ace’s first time a memorable one—at least then he might recall on the thought instead of bothering _him_ about it.

It was strange taking hold of the android like this, Gavin almost wanted to stop, but he pushed forward, trailing his tongue all the way down to the android’s navel, stopping only to tease him.

Ace felt a whole new set of commands enter his peripherals as he let the detective take care of him. He kind of understood why Gavin tried to be so quiet, it _was_ embarrassing feeling so overwhelmed that all you could do was resort to grunts and moans of approval.

“ _Hmf,_ ” Ace groaned, clamping a hand on his mouth when the sound escaped him.

The detective looked up, his grey eyes boring holes into the android’s own. “Look who’s shy now,” Gavin grumbled with a smirk, shaking his head. “How do I even do this? How realistic are you?” the human asked.

“Romantic, Gavin, _really_ sets the mood,” Ace remarked, rolling his eyes. “Everything is anatomically accurate, as a bonus, I can’t feel pain and I self-lubricate,” the android informed him, spreading his legs wider to accommodate Gavin.

“No fair, you have any idea how much money I would have saved if I could self-lubricate?” Gavin said, suddenly envious of his partner.

“We can do it the old-fashioned way if you’re up for keeping up with tradition,” Ace said, ready to turn the feature off if Gavin wanted him to.

“Oh, fuck off,” the detective muttered, resuming his ministrations. He took the android in his hand, stroking him lazily and swiping a tongue on the head, teasing them both. God, he hoped Ace would get his fill this one round because Gavin had been _excited_ to ride him.

“ _Gavin,_ ” Ace mewled, the blush spreading to his chest. The detective was sucking him slowly, his eyes closed as if he’d been lost in thought. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Gavin said, pulling himself out of a pleasanter fantasy. “Impatient bitch,” he mumbled under his breath.

Ace decided to ignore that, thinking Gavin would move faster if they weren’t talking.

Even though Ace couldn’t feel pain and the need for lube was obsolete, Gavin still stuck his fingers in his mouth, swirling them around and coating them with enough spit, simply because it’s what he’d always done.

The android’s breath hitched at the sight, having done that himself on multiple occasions to work Gavin open. The reminder sent another form of pleasure coursing down his spine. _Later_ , he thought, _they could do that later._

Gavin touched the android’s entrance, pushing in softly. It was warmer than the rest of him and almost unnaturally wet. The detective watched his lover’s face for any signs of discomfort, noting only a euphoric expression. Gavin pushed another finger inside, enjoying how Ace’s micro-expressions changed each time he curled his fingers.

“Gavin, I think I know why people always ask you to top,” Ace said desperately.

"Educate me,” Gavin said, pushing a third finger, fascinated by how forgiving the android’s body was.

“You look great up there, that stern face you’ve got when you’re concentrating hard on something, _ah_ , i-it’s fucking amazing,” Ace said, his composure finally breaking, pushing down into Gavin’s fingers to chase after that pressure, the one that sent sparks to his lines of code.

The detective said nothing, just blushed hard, the compliment going straight to his ego.

“ _Gavin,_ ” Ace moaned almost as if he were upset, “Please, I’m ready, you don’t have to spend that much time on me.”

“Let me have my fun, why don’t ya’?” Gavin retorted, feeling a sense of acute understanding for the android. He knew how they both felt, he’d been aching to get started as well, but Ace’s pained expression of anticipation kept him teasing the android, pushing him closer to the edge but always keeping them both on the cliff. (So, he had a sadistic streak, fucking sue him.)

Ace smirked, a perceptive look in his grey-blue eyes. He didn’t say what he wanted too, knowing the detective said enough for them both.

Gavin pulled his fingers out marveling at the clear semi-viscous liquid coating them. “Anything else I should know before I start?” Gavin said slicking his dick with the makeshift-lube.

“I also have a rumble feature,” Ace said informationally.

“Jesus _phuck_ , is there any part of you that _doesn’t_ vibrate?” Gavin asked, almost losing his composure from the revelation.

“Surprisingly, my limbs are devoid of such function, though I’m sure I could convince them to make an upgrade,” Ace said, looking at his hands.

“Hmm,” Gavin hummed, nodding but not really paying attention. “You ready?” he asked, much to the chagrin of the android. Ace looked at him like he was daft, narrowing his eyes.

Gavin relented, putting his hands in the air apologetically. The detective cut to the chase, angling himself and pushing in slowly, steadily, letting them both get used to the sensation. Regardless of everything, this was still Ace’s first time, and though Gavin wasn’t particularly keen on topping again, he wanted this experience to be a good one.

The android closed his eyes, his brain flooding with software instability errors. “So, that’s how it feels,” he said with a sigh, his processors eating at the sensation, storing it for future remembrance.

“Don’t be getting too comfortable with this, I only said once,” Gavin said, though his voice held little resolve, he couldn’t deny that it felt good to be inside Ace.

“Gavin, don’t ruin it,” the android warned, pinning him with a stare.

The human apologized sheepishly, rubbing a hand through his damp hair. He was sweating bullets, feeling like he needed another shower after this.

After a beat, they started moving, Gavin keeping his eyes trained on Ace. The android looked so different from this angle, maybe Gavin understood a bit of what he’d been trying to say.

“ _Ooh_ , Gavin,” the android said in awe, “you feel good, _mm_ , I hope I feel good too,” Ace continued, his voice breathy as if it were difficult to inhale.

“God, since when are you this vocal?” Gavin asked, almost accusingly. He didn’t let his lover answer, leaning in for a hard kiss.

The android wrapped his arms around Gavin’s shoulders, pulling him closer, grinding up into each thrust. “Gav- _Gavin_ , _hmph_ , more, uh, _please_?” the android begged, tossing his head to the side, giving the detective a place to bury his teeth. Gavin had been sliding against his simulated prostate, the sensation building until every thrust overloaded his sensors, the lines of code flying through his eyes.  

The pace they were setting went past the point of making love, much like their first time, it lost all semblance of rhythm and finesse, instead, it became a quest to find each other’s climax.

It was over a lot sooner than they’d expected, sending a wave of disappointment to each of their bodies, even as they embraced, clinging to one another.

The android flipped them around, feverishly kissing Gavin wherever he could find skin, nipping and sucking at his sensitive places. “Thank you, you stubborn mule,” Ace said, feeling a sense of completion even as Gavin slipped out of him.

“Don’t ask me to do that again.” Gavin threatened, but only mildly, thinking it hadn’t been half as bad as he’d been expecting.

Ace looked at him disapprovingly, rolling his eyes. “You can’t tell me you didn’t at least enjoy _some_ of it,” he said.

“I don’t have to say anything,” Gavin mumbled petulantly.

“Of course,” Ace sighed, still he kept kissing Gavin, rubbing him lightly to see how soon he’d be ready. “Though I know now why you enjoy it so much, I won’t take that away from you.” Ace said, burying his face between the detective’s thighs, snuffing any snarky remarks the man might have said. Which was fine with Gavin, since he ended on top either way…no pun intended.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes BITCH get it, mmmmmmm! 
> 
> Sorry, It's just that I'm happy Gavin has finally topped, can finally cross that off my bucket list of plot/tropes/fulfilments.
> 
> PS This story's plot is so trivial and I love it.


End file.
